


Magnetic

by Serenityyyy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 3rd year Maki, F/F, My advance Christmas present to y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: The day I met you was the worst day of my life. That’s what I kept on saying back in the days. Well, how could I not say that when your first words to me were “fuck off, you little shit”?





	Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you all](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you+all).



> Good day! I present to you my advance Christmas present!
> 
> I decided to write this while I'm still fixing stuff regarding Catch My Dreams. I'm very sorry for those waiting for updates of CmD. Hopefully I can post on January. Thanks for understanding!
> 
> This is by far the longest one-shot I've written, and the one that took the longest time editing (please do tell me if you still notice errors. Thanks!), hope enjoy reading!

“

 

The day I met you was the worst day of my life. That’s what I kept on saying back in the days. Well, how could I  _not_  say that when your first words to me were  _“fuck off, you little shit”?_

It was a  _horrible_  first meeting.

I was walking down the street when I passed by the park where you were. I saw you, sitting down on the bench. Your elbows were on your knees, and hands on your face. I ignored you, and was about to continue walking when I heard you mumble something. I looked at you, and noticed that you looked like an  _absolute_  tomato of a mess. However, it was still none of my business, so I turned to the street again. But I felt this kind of force that was preventing me from walking. Something was pulling me into your direction, to  _you_. So even though I didn’t want to - because I had more important things to do since I’m a very busy and amazing person - I approached you. While I’m nearing you, I noticed that you were crying. Like,  _very_  hard. And as the great and caring person I was, I called to you with a soft  _“hey”._ You didn’t answer, so I thought maybe you didn’t hear me. But as I opened my mouth to call you again, you looked at me and said those first words.

“ _Fuck off, you little shit.”_

And that’s when I knew that approaching you  _was_  a bad decision. For someone who was a crying mess, you had the nerves to be  _so_  rude!

I raised an eyebrow and said,  _“What the hell? I was only trying to help you ‘cause you looked like an ugly crying tomato!”_

You furrowed your brows and sat straighter to face me completely. And as much as I didn’t want to admit, my heart nearly skipped a beat when I saw your face. It was unfair that you looked beautiful even with those swollen eyes and ruffled hair. But I couldn’t be carried away. I was still angry at your poor manners.

 _“I don’t need your fucking help.”_ You said.

 _“You don’t look like someone who doesn’t need help. What’s your problem anyway? Did your_ boyfriend _leave you ‘cause of your rudeness?”_ I replied with a smirk on my face; but that smirk immediately faded when you suddenly flinched at the mention of the word  _boyfriend_. I thought I hit bullseye and that’s really the reason why you were crying out there.

 _“No.”_ You said and composed – no, more like  _tried to –_ compose yourself, ‘cause you still looked like a mess.  _“It’s none of your business.”_ You continued.

 _“Well, it’s certainly not. I’m just being nice to a crying girl.”_ I answered. I didn’t know why I still stayed there and not just left the moment you told me to fuck off.

 _“Leave me alone.”_ You said, and rolled your eyes.

And leave you alone, I did. I had enough of your shit. I left, but not before remembering that you wore a uniform of Otonokizaka High School, my alma mater. And based on your ribbon, I knew that you were a third-year then. I didn’t know why but I had a feeling that I would see you again. But it’s not like I wanted to see you again or anything though. I told myself.

And yes, I saw you again.

I accompanied Nozomi at Otonoki because she had to get some documents from Principal Minami. I was walking around the school while waiting for Nozomi because she was still at the principal’s office. When I got up from the stairs that led to the music room, I heard someone singing while playing the piano. And boy was the voice breathtaking. That weird feeling was there again, like calling me to come near it. So, I slowly walked towards the room, relishing the voice. When I peeked through the glass on the door, I saw your beautiful face and figure. There were tears forming around your amethyst eyes while singing and playing. I was entranced by the sight, and I found myself staring. I didn’t realize that you stopped playing and stood up until the door was opened, and I nearly fell.  _Good_  thing my reflexes were  _good_.

 _“You again? I thought I told you to leave me alone.”_ You said as you glared at me. I didn’t know why, but I somewhat felt glad that you remembered me.

 _“You remember me?”_  I stupidly asked. And I thought I saw a tinge of red on your cheeks.

 _“H-How could I not remember such an ugly face!?”_ You exclaimed.

And that’s when I realized that you really  _are_  rude. I was thinking that maybe you were just rude at me the first time we met because you were in a bad mood.

The bell rang just as I was about to say something back. You immediately turned back and grabbed your bag before exiting the room without saying a word again. I was left frozen.

After you left, Nozomi appeared and tapped me on the shoulder, snapping me back to the reality. She asked what happened, and I told her. Surprisingly, she knew you. Well, not really surprising, considering that she was the former Vice President of the student council and she knew almost all of the students in our school that time. And you were already a first year in Otonoki then. I wonder why I didn’t see you then. Maybe because I was always busy that I didn’t have the time to get acquainted with first-years. Well, except Rin and Hanayo, they were in my club.

So after pressing Nozomi for information and receiving a lot of teasing from her, I found out who you are. I found out your name, and that your family owned a hospital and so you’re rich as fuck. Maybe that’s why you’re so rude. I also found out that you were really smart and had no friends in school. That made me kinda sad. But considering your attitude, I wasn’t really surprised.

Somehow, I managed to bump into you many times after. Sometimes at Otonoki whenever I accompany Nozomi or Eli there, or when I visit Hanayo and Rin, who turned out to be your friends too. I wondered why they never mentioned you when I was still a student there, but I learned that you became friends with them on your second year. Sometimes I see you at the café that Kotori worked at and that’s where I learned that you two knew each other too, and of course, you knew Umi and Honoka as well. Seriously, we had that many common friends, and I only met you two years after I graduated from Otonoki? I see you at the shrine or at the park where we first met too. We saw each other many times, but one thing was for sure. Whenever we met, it turned into a swearing contest and banter.

Honestly, I really didn’t think that there was a single time that we didn’t argue. And I didn’t think that we could get along. We were the total opposite of each other. For example, I like being surrounded with people while you don’t even like talking to others. I fucking hate studying but all you ever do is study. I love my family so much but you don’t really care about yours.

That’s why I  _absolutely_ refused to admit the fact that I fell in love with you, just months after we met. I kept on telling myself that I hated you. But every time my hand grazes yours when we’re walking, every time you blush and twirl your hair at Nozomi’s teasing, my heart feels like it would explode any minute. Every time you smile, no matter how small it was, I felt like I needed to protect that smile. I long for you whenever I didn’t see you. I long for your voice, your face, your everything.

After contemplating everything, I finally accepted that I fell for you. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know if I should confess, or just ignore it and hope that the feeling would pass. I was scared to tell you how I felt because I knew you might despise me and then our weird friendship would end. I didn’t want that to happen, and so, I kept my mouth shut. But after talking to our friends, they convinced me that it’s better to tell you the truth, even with the possibility of being rejected, than to keep silent and regret it afterwards. They also told me that you would likely accept my confession, which I didn’t know why. I thought you hated me above everything so why would you not reject me?

But even with the doubts, I mustered up the courage to confess my love to you. I confessed to you on the day of your graduation. After the ceremony, I asked you to go to the school’s rooftop. You came, and for a few minutes, we just stood there and gazed at the sky. It was starting to get dark, having the beautiful shades of orange and pink. It was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to you.

I called your attention. You turned and looked at me expectantly.

I breathed deeply and started talking. I told you everything that I felt. I told you how you made me feel complete. I told you how you gave colors to my life. I told you how I long for your warmth in the cold nights. I told you how much I loved your voice, your face, and just about everything about you. I told you that I wasn’t expecting you to accept my confession, and that maybe you would even end our friendship right there and then because you were disgusted. I told you my insecurities.

By the time I finished talking, it was already dark. I was in tears; part from relief that I was finally able to tell you everything and part from thinking that you would reject me.

I looked into your eyes, waiting for any kind of reaction – maybe a slap or a  _“fuck you”._

But nothing came.

You were silent for a few seconds. By then, I realized maybe that was too much for you, and I braced myself for the incoming rejection.

But what came was a tight embrace from you to me. I felt my shoulder get damped, and I heard you crying. I was taken aback, and hesitantly reciprocated.

For a few moments, we just stood there in each other’s arms. It was only the two of us, with the moon watching over.

I was taken back to the reality when I heard you mumble  _“idiot”_.

 _“Here it is.”_ I told myself. You were gonna reject me. I reluctantly pulled back, and looked at you.

I was surprised when you suddenly flicked my forehead. I narrowed my eyes and you gave me that warm smile that I fell so hard for.

 _“How dare you think I will reject you, idiot.”_ You said. I was confused, and you giggled at how dumb I looked.

 _“I accept your c-confession, stupid.”_ You said as you averted your eyes and started to twirl your hair. It was a habit of yours whenever you’re flustered and  _or_ or being honest with yourself.

Overwhelmed at all that’s happening, I couldn’t do anything but wrap my arms around you, and I cried harder. You returned the gesture, and I loved the reassuring feeling it gave me.

 _“I love you.”_ I said, not breaking the embrace.

 _“I love you too.”_ You answered.

It was then that I realized that the day I met you wasn’t the worst day of my life. It was the best one.

That was the start of our relationship. Nothing really changed in our daily routine except for the “I love you”s and kisses on the cheek; and the cuddles on my couch whenever you come over for dinner and we watch a movie after.

Our banters were still there. We still argued on the smallest of things. But we knew that deep inside, our hearts want the same thing – to be with each other.

We were there for each other through ups and downs. We made sure to always have time with each other. But we also understood when the other needed space.

I also learned the reason why you were crying the first time we met. Your parents had your piano removed in your house. They were pressuring you to become a doctor, so you would inherit your family’s hospital. They didn’t understand your passion in music, and prohibited you to play the piano. That was also why you were always in tears whenever you play in the music room of Otonoki. Pain was evident in your eyes when you revealed that to me, and it hurt seeing that. I don’t ever want to see you hurt.

You told me that you didn’t hate that you would inevitably be a doctor. In fact, you loved studying medicine. It was just that you would never have the chance to be the musician you wanted to be.

So, I helped you convince your parents to let you play music. We promised them that you would still be a doctor, and inherit the hospital.

They eventually accepted your request, and let you play. They even allowed you to study music as a secondary course.

I was so happy for you that I shed tears of joy with you.

But that happiness we felt faded when your parents told you that you would be studying abroad. They said it would be better if you study there because you have two courses to take. You wanted to refuse, but they told you that they would only let you take music if you study there.

Knowing how you loved music so much, I told you to accept their offer. I told you I would be fine here, and we could just call each other everyday. It’s only for about four years, and you could always go back here when you’re in a vacation. We could manage it. We trusted each other after all.

So you accepted their offer.

We made the most of your remaining days here. We saw each other almost daily, watched movies, and cuddled as much as we could.

I saw you off at the airport with a smile on my face. I didn’t want my crying face to be the last thing you would see before going abroad. I also didn’t want you to cry yourself.

When you got there, you sent me at least five messages and a call a day. We were always updated about each other. Our banters were still there. You always complained about how cold it was there, and how noisy your classmates were. I always loved the annoyed look on your face whenever you complain. But then again, I love all the looks on your face. It was still like we were seeing each other everyday.

After a few months, those five messages and a call became two messages a day; a good morning one, and a good night. It didn’t bother me so much though. I knew you were busy with studying. Taking two courses at once was truly exhausting. I just hoped that you weren’t pushing yourself too hard. I always reminded you to eat healthy foods and stay hydrated.

After about a year, two messages a day became once a week. At first, I didn’t let it bother me. I understood your situation. But as the days passed, I became more and more worried. You wouldn’t always reply to my messages, and you wouldn’t even answer my calls. I didn’t know what to do when suddenly we lost communication just like that.

I cried myself to sleep every night. I didn’t know what to think. Were you still alright over there? I had no way to contact you, and your parents were always overseas too. Our friends were also worried, but they told me to believe in you. But how could I believe in you when I didn’t even hear a single thing from you? Did I do something wrong? Did you not love me anymore? Were you seeing someone else there?

Three years passed. I tried every way to reach you, but I really couldn’t. I lived as normally as I could. I thought about you every then and there, but I didn’t let it hinder me from doing things I needed to do. By then, I already owned a restaurant. Our friends helped me with it, and I was happy with my life. There were also some who confessed to me, but I accepted none of them. I told myself that I needed to focus on my business, so I couldn’t really date anyone.

But who was I kidding?

It was still you that had my heart after all. I wanted to hate you for taking it, and taking yours back from me. But I couldn’t. I thought maybe by then someone else already had yours. And what was left for me? Nothing.

It was then that I realized that the day I met you wasn’t the worst day of my life. It was when I stopped hearing from you.

I was walking down the street when I passed by a park. I saw someone wearing a hoodie, sitting down on the bench. Their elbows were on their knees, and hands on their face. I ignored them, and was about to continue walking when I heard them mumble something. I looked at them, and noticed that they looked like an  _absolute_  mess. However, it was still none of my business, so I turned to the street again. But I felt this kind of force that was preventing me from walking. Something was pulling me into their direction, to  _them_. So even though I didn’t want to - because I had more important things to do since I’m a very busy and amazing person - I approached them. While I’m nearing them, I noticed that they were crying. Like,  _very_  hard. And as the great and caring person I was, I called to them with a soft  _“hey”._ They didn’t answer, so I thought maybe they didn’t hear me. But as I opened my mouth to call them again, they looked up and I saw the same amethyst eyes that I fell so hard for four years ago.

Time seemed to stop at that moment and I was drawn deep inside those orbs. Everything came back to me in a flash and I must’ve broken down then, because the next thing I knew, I was on my knees, enveloped with the warmth that I yearned for so long.

I held onto you tightly, afraid that you were just an illusion. You responded by squeezing me, assuring that you’re really there. We were both in tears. We were both longing for each other. No words were spoken, because our hearts said it all. They were once again connected, and they refused to let the other go.

Honestly, I really didn’t think that there was a single time that we didn’t argue. And I didn’t think that we could get along. We were the total opposite of each other. For example, I like being surrounded with people while you don’t even like talking to others. I fucking hate studying but all you ever do is study. I love my family so much but you don’t really care about yours.

 

But none of them mattered, because it was then that I realized that  _opposites really do attract._

 

We are like the north and south poles of a magnet. No matter what happens, and how far we get from each other, our hearts will still find a way to be together, and we will still come back to each other’s arms. Wherever one goes, the other follows.

 

Because that’s just how our love is.

 

Magnetic.

 

”

 

“That’s why you should rest well there, and wait for me.” She smiled at her as brightly as she could, resisting the urge to cry. She didn’t want her crying face to be the last thing she would see before going six feet under the ground.

 

_**The hearts of those in love will always find the way back to each other no matter how far they drift apart.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! How's that?
> 
> I was thinking of giving them a happy ending or just stick to my style which is break-your-hearts, but I settled on the latter lololololol but if you want to see it as a happy ending you can just skip reading the last paragraph :v
> 
> If you wanna complain to me on why I always break your hearts feel free to follow me on twitter @eSerenityyyy! We can talk about the love live hell or just our everyday lives there!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed at least. Lovelots and Merry Christmas! <3


End file.
